Elaine la pirata
by HellApoc
Summary: Despues de la despedida de Yugo,;nuestros piratas se embarcan al mar, pero no esperaban tener un inesperado polisón abordo
1. Una polizón abordo

**Esto sucede despues del final de la 2da temporada**

Una vez terminada la batalla contra los demonios de la otra dimension, Elaine y Tinta negra (T.N.) fueron recibidos en muchos reinos como heroes por habr estado ahi en momentos de gran aflicción, (Aunque todos sabemos que estuvieron escondidos todo el tiempo), ya que su vieja nave sufrio graves daños, como agradecimiento le arreglaron la nave e incluso la mejoraron, aunque tinta negra extrañaba su viejo barco

Una vez Yugo se fue del planeta todos tomaron camino hacia sus hogares o continuaron su viaje, Elaine y su padre tinta negra salieron hacia donde esta su reluciente nuevo barco, ambos se quedan observando

 **Elaine**.- *Suspiro* extrañare nuestro viejo barco

 **Tinta Negra** *Suspiro* Uhhhhh yo tambien mi cielo

 **Elaine**.- Bueeeno aunque tecnicamente ese el mismo barco, pero esta arreglado *baja la mirada* no lo se, creo que extrañaré esos rechinidos de la cubierta

 **Tinta negra** Tienes razón hija, ya no será lo mismo. sobre todo que ahora se ve tan *se queda pensando un segundo llevandose un tentacululo a la barbilla* bonito.

 **Elaine**.- Bueno padre creo que ya nos tenemos que ir

Elaine y T.N. ya habian subido al barco, elevado anclas y elaine se encontraba apenas hizando las velas, Una voz gritaba a lo lejos y era una voz familiar -¡Hey altoooo!

Elaine la escucho y no le dió inportancia, despues de nuevo se escucho la voz -¡Quiero ir con ustedes! ¡Elaine!.

Esta vez la voz sono familiar e inmediantamente supo de quien se trababa, era Cleophee, Elaine sin poder ya detener la marcha del navio, amarra agílmente las cuerdas de las velas que se encontraba hizando y corre hacia el barandal del barco y mira a Cleophe corriendo sobre el muelle

 **Elaine**.- ¡Cleophee eres tu!- la alegria de Elaine no cabia en su pecho -¡espera ire por una escalera!

Enseguida Elaine lanzó una escalera por la borda y Clophee al verla no dudo en saltar, Cleophee logra agarrarse con una mano del último peldaño de la escalera de cuerdas y tablones de madera, Cleo con medio cuerpo en el agua, por fin se agarra con las dos manos y empieza escalar aunque empapada de pies a cabeza, por fin llega al borde y Elaine le ayuda a subir, Cleo cae encima de Elaine y empiezan a reir se habian vuelto buenas amigas durante la invasion

Mientras tanto tinta negra habia visto todo desde el timón, -Ugghh lo que nos faltaba un camarón- pensaba mientras veia lonque sucedia. Pensamientos me mandar de nuevo al mar a la polisón pasaban por su cabeza, pero al ver como su hija hablaba y reia con Cleophee le parecio algo bello, asi que se trago su orgullo y lo hizo por la felicidad de su hija.

Elaine y cleo platicaban muy animosamente hasta que Elaine le hace la pregunta -¿Porque estas aqui? Crei que regresarias a tu reino,

A lo que Cleophee reponde echando a reir primeramente, la cara de desconcierto de Elaine no se hizo esperar -Ehhhh no entiendo de que te ries-, Luego cleophee despues de limpiarse los ojos de tanto reir -Es simple querida mia, veras ya las aventuras se acabaron mi hermana ya es madre, aburridooooo -haciendo un gesto y una cara de Aburrimiento -Amalia en su reino y dudo que quiera viajar sino no esta yugo, y el anutrof creo que se regreso a su casa con su mascota, Pero ustedes, ¡ustedes dos son los únicos que siguen siendo unos verdaderos aventureros!-

Elaine se reasca la cabeza algo alagada, por sus palabras pareciera como si no tuviera ni dea de la vida de un pirata y por otro lado eso parecia un poco alejado de la realidad -Bueno- añade -Asi que digamos aventuras, aventuras, esteeee.. no exactamente- llevandose una mano a la cabeza y sonriendole

Cleo parece no haber haberle importado aquello último, porque se le veia de verdad emocionada, mientras que Tinta Negra desde el timón y Elaine en cubierta se veian apenas mostrandose una leve sonrisa como si no quisierab decepcionar a la joven Ocra

De inmediato Cleo se pone en firmes como un marino con sus tobillosy juntos y brazos a sus costados -¡A sus oredenes señor!

Elaine la mira extrañada -Uuhhh Cleo ¿Que te pasa? ¿te sientes bien?

Cleo responde jovial -Mejor que nunca señora lista para empezar esta gran aventura pirata-

 **Elaine**. -¡Si allá vamos a las aventutas jajaja!- reía y decia esto mientras que por dentro una gotita de ¡ups! le corria por la nuca

En esos momentos el barco ya se habia alejado tanto de tierra que solo las montañas apenas eran visible, este barco era mas ligero y rápido, con tantas mejoras que se sentia como uno ajeno, Pero no se imaginaban las desventuras que estaban po venir.


	2. ¡Un muro de incertidumbre!

**Elaine.-** ¿crees que seria lo mejor?

 **Tinta Negra.-** yo creo que si, es lo mejor para todos

 **Elaine.-** pero podria tomarlo mal y tendriamos problemas

 **Tinta Negra**.- Conozco el riesgo, pero creemé cuando te digo que, mejor ahora, antes de que le causemos mas daño.

 **Elaine.-** pero el estado en el que esta no es normal, normalmente les dura poco y bueno esto ya a durado bastante ¿no crees?

 **Tinta Negra -** bueno ¿se los vas a decir tu o se los digo yo?

 **Elaine.-** yo lo haré, pero si se pone feo quiero que ti me ayudes ya que esto fue idea tuya

 **Tinta Negra.-** Esta bieeen esta bieeeen, pero no prometo nada

 **Elaine.-** Bueno aqui voy

 **Tinta Negra.-** ¡espera hija! quiero decirte que estas cosas no suelen ser faciles en especial en alguien que se encuentra en ese estado

Elaine baja la cabeza, gracias papá pero esto debe terminar ¡ya!

Tinta negra la ve algo perocupado desde cubierta, Mientras tanto Elaine se encamina, decidida y muy valiente baja hacia la bodega del barco, donde hay mismo se encontraba Cleophee, ella pelaba papas pero lo que los hacia estar tan nerviosos a tinta negra y a elaine, era que ella no para de estar feliz y contenta, Cosa que les hizo preocuparse por su salud mental.

Elaine levanta la trampilla de la bodega en cubierta y se dispone a entrar, baja hasta donde se encuentra ella, al bajar por la escalera elaine mira a una Cleo, tarareando una alegre canción mientras pelaba papas, normalmente esto no seria un problema, pero al parecer algo andaba mal

Elaine llega con ella y la mira, La examina y se da cuenta de que efectivamente esta cantando mientras pela papas, pero solo movia el pelador en el aire sin pelar nada

Elaine sacude a Cleo para sacarla de ese estado

 **Elaine.-** ¡Cleo reaccionaaaa!, la sacude con mas fuerza -¡Cleo responde!- Eleine desiste y junto a sus pies encuentra varias pequeños hongos que tienen la forma de una pequeña fresa pero es un hongo parasito de las papas, (que es un alucinigéno), Elaine mira el hongo y de inmediato lo reconoce -¡Ohh no, no puede ser!

Sabiendo que no poseen con ellos el antidoto, Elaine decide salir a cubierta para decirle a su padre sobre la situacion de Cleo, Elaine sube las escaleras y levanta la escotilla -¡Papaaaaa!- a lo que tinta negra contesta curioso -¡¿Como se encuentra Cleo?

 **Elaine.-** ¡Fue intoxicada por comer varios hongos! ¡esta soñando despierta! Elaine le contesta ya poniendose fuera de la bodega y bajando la escotilla

 **Tinta Negra.-** ¡Oh rayos lo que nos faltaba!

 **Elaine.-** ¡Ay papá! No es tan grave solo unos minutos mas y se le habrá pasado el efecto, estará bien ya lo veras!

 **Tinta Negra.-** ¡No me referia a eso!- Señalando con unos de sus tentaculos -Yo hablaba de eso- señala el banco de niebla que se encontraba delante, era como si se fuera estrella contra un muro de unos 20 metros de altura y tan largo que no se le veia fin en el horizonte

Elaine mira aquello asombrada -¡¿Que haremos padre? ¿seguimos adelante?

 **Tinta Negra.-** ¡Asi es! ¡Prepara todo querida!

 **Elaine.- !** Muy bien padre, yo me encargo! Elaine ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer y fue encender las lamparas de Proa, popa, babor y estribor, Una vez que ella hubo terminado se internan en la niebla, solo ahora era navegar a ciegas en linea recta con una casi nula vision, afortunamente aún era de día.

Asi anduvierón por unos minutos cuando algo pasó.

 **Elaine.-** ¡Pa... dre! ¿escuchaste eso? lo dijo con la voz cortada

 **Tinta Negra.-** Si, y no me gusta para nada- En el aire se oian voces pero no se entendia que decian a mediada que iban avanzando los sonidos se hicieron mas nitidos hasta que oian risas y gritos

Elanie corre a abrazar a su padre en el timón -¡¿Crees que sean fantasmas?!. Tinta negra trata de calmar a su hija -Talvez sea nuestro propio eco- Eso la tranquilizo un poco cuando de repente ¡PUM! el barco se sacude y un sonido de maderas chocando se hicieron escuchar, luego unos ruidos como de pies cayendo en cubierta y algunos ya empezaban a caminar.

Mientras que elaine y yacen metidos ambos en un barril, Elaine escucha todo aquello de inmediato saca concluciones.

Ella le susurra a su papa -No son fantasmas, ¡son vivos!-

En medio de aquella neblina un brazo la levanta y cerrando con fuerza sus ojos para no ver a sus captores, escucha un susurros y risas, en aquel silencio, donde las pequeñas olas apenas y golpeaban ontra el barco

luego el sonido de unas botas se escuchan subiendo por las escaleras hacia la cubierta del timon, mientras tanto Elanie llena de miedo sigue sin ver, cerrando sus ojos.

Rlaine apenas abre los ojos y grita ahogadamente cuando se encuentra de frente con aquel que los habia abordado, Elaine abre grande los ojos debido a su sorpresa, ¡un gusto volvernos a ver pequeña!, Una sonrisa con colmillos es lo que ve Elaine.


End file.
